Russi Taylor
Russell "Russi" Taylor is an American voice actress, who is best known for her Disney role as the current voice of Minnie Mouse since 1986, as well as several other Disney characters. She also voiced Nanny and Lucky in 101 Dalmatians: Animated StoryBook. Additionally, she met Wayne Allwine, the voice of Mickey Mouse, during a recording for Totally Minnie. She was married to him from 1991, until his death from diabetes in 2009. Russi met Walt Disney one time at Disneyland, Walt asked her what she wanted to do when she grew up, she said work for him and Walt said "okay", years later when Walt passed away Russi was hired by the Walt Disney Company. ☀https://d23.com/d23-video/disney-legends-30th-remembering-walt-disney/ Disney Roles Rescuers-save-Minnie-Mouse-sea.jpg|'Minnie Mouse' (1986–present) Huey-dewey-louie-duck-earth.jpg|'Huey, Dewey, and Louie' (1987–present) Webby.jpg|'Webby Vanderquack' (DuckTales series) Char 29358.jpg|'Fifer Pig' (2009–present) 300px-Cinderella-s-Fairy-Godmother-cinderella-8250952-449-454.jpg|'Fairy Godmother' (2002–present) 300px-Cinderella3 0533.jpg|'Drizella Tremaine' (2002–present) Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-158.jpg|'Mary' (Cinderella) Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps com-3148.jpg|'Countess Le Grande' (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True) Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-922.jpg|'Beatrice and Daphne' (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True) Mickeysgrandopera4.jpg|'Clara Cluck' (1996–present) Sleepingbeauty 0046.jpg|'Fauna' (2001–present) Foxandthehound060.jpg|'Widow Tweed' (The Fox and the Hound 2) Char 48027.jpg|'Never Bird' (2011–present) 16 Hori.jpg|'Gilly the Goldfish' (2011–present) Duchessdisney.jpeg|'Duchess' (House of Mouse) Char 49892.jpg|'Helga Needlehopper' (Quack Pack) Untitled 117.jpg|'Tiki' (possibly) snappy the hermit crab.jpg|'Snappy the Hermit Crab' (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) Fantasia.png|'Daisy Duck' (one scream in Fantasia 2000) Quoodles 2.jpg|'Quoodles' (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) Red Jessica holding Rosie.png|'Rosie' (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) NeverBloom10.jpg|'The Never Bloom' (Jake and the Never Land Pirates, "The Never Bloom!") Slink01.jpg|'Slink' (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) SlinkMom01.jpg|'Slink's Mother' (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) Char 90221.jpg|'Winifred the Wise' (Sofia the First) Mrs. Higgins.jpg|'Mrs. Higgins' (Sofia the First) MuppetBabies Gonzo.jpg|'Gonzo' (Muppet Babies) Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8034.jpg|'Toon Birds' (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) VanCittersRogerRabbitEddieJessica-web.jpg|'Jessica Rabbit' (Who Framed Roger Rabbit; test footage only) char 51061.jpg|'Missing Toon Kid' (Bonkers) Grandma-Duck-precious-and-sweet-grandma-11702763-300-622.jpg|'Grandma Duck' (Sport Goofy in Soccermania) Lucky romo.png|'Lucky' (Disney's 101 Dalmatians Animated StoryBook) Nanny 3.jpg|'Nanny' (Disney's 101 Dalmatians Animated StoryBook) Robbie eating.jpg|'Robbie McGroarty' (The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars) Char 15087.jpg|'Pearl's mother' (The Little Mermaid series) nurse-mouse-the-rescuers-down-under-3.jpg|'Nurse Mouse' (The Rescuers Down Under) Becky.png|'Becky' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Young Donald DT17.jpg|'Young Donald Duck' (DuckTales reboot) Gallery 4Voices.jpg|Russi with Wayne Allwine, Bill Farmer, and Tony Anselmo. Allwine-and-Taylor.jpg|Russi with her late husband, Wayne Allwine posing for a photo. 90+Years+Disney+Animation+Celebration+NdUHwR47OlXx.jpg|Russi with Tony Anselmo at an event. Russi Taylor Disney Minnie Mouse Celebrates 3nmdusuAxPsl.jpg|Russi with Minnie Mouse at the Hollywood Walk of Fame in January 2018. Bret Iwan with Bill Farmer Tony Anselmo and Russi taylor.jpg|Russi Taylor at the Disney Studios along with Bret Iwan, Bill Farmer, and Tony Anselmo. Trivia *Taylor, Christine Cavanaugh, Elizabeth Daily, Jim Cummings, Adam Goldberg, Glenne Headly, James Cromwell, Danny Mann, Roscoe Lee Browne, Miriam Margolyes, Miriam Flynn, Debi Derryberry, Roger Rose, and James Cosmo worked on the two . *Both Taylor and Tress MacNeille co-star together on Fox's animated sitcom The Simpsons. nl:Russi Taylor Category:Voice actresses Category:Disney Legends Category:People Category:People from Massachusetts Category:Females Category:American voice actresses Category:American actresses Category:American singers Category:American actor-singers Category:Singers Category:1940s births Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:DuckTales Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Cinderella Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Peter Pan Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Category:Sofia the First Category:House of Mouse Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Category:Mickey Mouse Works Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Fantasia Category:The Aristocats Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:The Lion Guard Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:The Brave Little Toaster Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Bonkers Category:The Muppets Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) Category:Video game voice actors Category:Muppet Babies Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses Category:Disney Renaissance Category:Tangled Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Minnie Mouse